One Guy, One Girl, One Story
by BlackCatBethany
Summary: post twilight series as a whole, embry x oc fic, see authors notes & profile for details on original character. Embry Call's given up on the elusive happiness his friends and pack mates have found in their imprints.. But when an old crush and former best friend, Angel Daughtry moves back to the reservation with her kid, will he finally see why imprinting is NOT a bad thing? r
1. Chapter 1

A NOTE FROM BETHANY, GUYS:

First of all, I do not own Twilight, nor do I claim to own any of it's characters.. If I did, I'd never get cold, cause I'd have Embry all to my little lonely. Anyway, I don't own the series, I don't own anything but my original character(s), Angel and her little daughter.

For more details ON my original character, Embry's imprint, and her little one, go to my profile, read that.. Her info will be the very last character sheet on my user bio.

This is POST TWILIGHT.. It's Embry's own love story, damn it.. Because why the fuck would you not let him imprint someone? I mean even Quil got little Claire.

WARNINGS:

- POST SERIES, COMPLETELY AU STORY

- EMBRY X OC PAIRING, EMBRY CENTRIC STORY

- SWEARING

- EVENTUAL SEX

CHARACTER WARNINGS:

!SEXYEMBRY, !DADEMBRY, !POSSESSIVE/PROTECTIVE EMBRY.. OTHERS TO COME.

COMING HOME IN DEFEAT

Angel Daughtry is only 21 and already, she's had probably the shittiest luck anyone can imagine in love. Down on her luck with a small child to think of, when her boyfriend walks away claiming he 'can't handle' being settled, being with one girl and most importantly, being a dad, Angel does the one thing she said she wouldn't ever do and returns to the reservation, to a grandmother who disapproved blatantly of almost everything her mother or she did.

Instead of finding her grandmother's disapproval, she finds her grandmother's house empty, finds out she's inherited it.

So she moves in and for the most part goes about trying to piece back together her life. But a chance run in with first a gray wolf just as she's being 'scented' by a lovely vamp (sarcasm noted, I personally didn't like the vamps in twilight, except Jasper and Emmett) and saves herself and her daughter from being 'bled out' and later, a former 'first love' / best friend Embry Call, who's older now, and in the process of settling into his own life, bitter and jaded from watching his packmates go on and find their happiness, settle into their own lives, will the pair find what they're missing in each other?

And what other things will pop up along the way?

This is Embry's imprint story, damn it. Enjoy. Reviews are loved.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE:

_Coming Home_

"Okay, sugar bear.. You gotta be really, really good. Promise?" Angel asked her 2 year old daughter as the little girl looked up at her with widened brown eyes, pacifier in her mouth as she eventually nodded quietly.

The drive back to La Push, her childhood home, the indian reservation there had given Angel a lot of time to think, to sort of anticipate what her grandmother would most likely say to her, were she actually still alive and kicking, the harsh words she'd probably said to her own mother when Angel was her daughter's age, and her mother showed up after having run away from home to be with a boy her grams didn't approve of, with Angel in tow.

And now, Angel, at 21 was apparently going to become her mother's daughter, which according to Grams, naturally, was anything but a good thing. She bit her lower lip as the sign for the reservation came into view and she pulled into the small cabin that her grandmother's lawyer used as an office, because the man had actually written her, asking if she'd make the trip here, stating there were matters that needed to be discussed.

Going around to the passenger seat, she unfastened her daughter, picked her up, carrying her into the small and cozily decorated office, sitting down.

The lawyer walked out and then said quietly, "Ms. Daughtry.. The reason I've asked you here today, is that your grandmother passed recently as you well know... She left you something in her will, if you'd like to step into my office?"

Angel nodded and standing, she picked up her daughter's pink and purple striped diaper bag, carrying her daughter in, sitting in the chair across the desk quietly, as her mind raced.. She thought her grandmother hated her.. Why would she leave her something?

She read over the will and then gaped at the will, blinked. Not only had her grandmother left her something.. She'd left her the house.

"Will you be putting the place up for sale?" the lawyer asked as he looked from her to the little girl she held in her lap.

"No.. I'll be moving here. Is the furniture still there or..." Angel asked, still largely in disbelief that her grams had given her anything.

And why HAD she done it.. She knew her grandmother well enough to know that she'd had reasons for doing this, obviously.. The woman fancied herself a seer..

Maybe she'd seen something where Angel was concerned.

"The electricity and water are still going and I do believe the furniture is still in the house also." the lawyer said quietly as he asked, "Will your husband be joining you?"

"I'm not married."

The look he gave as she stood, walked out of the o ffice only confirmed it.. People were still old fashioned apparently.

"Hungwy." Audrey said as she looked up at her mommy, giggling.

"Let's go find you something to eat then.. Mommy's kinda hungry too, baby girl." Angel mumbled as she put her daughter back into the car and then got in herself, driving around her old home a bit, seeing how much changed and yet how little had changed in the years since she'd been back.

"I wonder if Embry still lives here." she mused to herself, putting the thought out of her mind.. First, she needed to settle in, then she'd worry about finding Embry.. And settling meant finding a job, of course..

Which she did, about 15 minutes later, at the diner she stopped to eat in when she asked the owner if he needed waitresses and he nodded and then said "You can start tonight if you like, hell.. Had 2 girls quit on us this month."

"I'll need to find a sitter..." she said as the man said casually, "Emily Uley.. She watches some of the kids.. Might try her?"

"I think I'll do that, thanks, sir." she said with a warm smile as she jotted down directions to Emily's house.. Which was just up the road a little from her grandmother's house.

She drove on to her grandmotehr's house to put her things away, then she walked back down the street to the house Emily Uley lived in, knocking, as she held a giggling and wide awake Audrey in her arms.

The kind faced soft spoken woman opened the door and asked with a smile, "Are you moving into the house at the end of the street?"

"Actually, yeah.. The man at the diner said you watched children sometimes? I hate to ask but... I just got this job and I really, really need someone to watch her tonight.. Just until I find a daycare or something.. I can pay you?"

Emily nodded and smiled as the little girl reached for her saying quietly, "Pwetty."

"I'd be glad to. You're working the night shift, huh?" Emily asked as she stepped aside, let the 21 year old female step into her living room and said "This is my husband Sam.. Sam, this is Angel, she's moving into Ms. Emma's house."

Sam looked up and smiled a little as he said "I remember her.. Of course when I saw her last, she might have been just a little older than Claire."

"Yeah, my mom, she umm, remarried and moved.."

"You're not married by now?" Sam asked as he looked at Angel who shook her head and said "Me? Right.. Nope."

"Ahh."

"Ahh what, Uley?"

"Breakup."

"More or less.. So, how is everyone?" Angel asked Emily who smiled and said "You can ask them yourself later.. I can't believe I didn't recognize you.. You used to play with Embry Call and Jared all the time.. Right?"

"Oh my god, now I remember you. You babysat me when my mom was..." Angel trailed off, frowning a little as she sighed and said "you know.. But I always had fun with you."

After talking a little longer, she walked back down the street to her house and then inside, looking around. She'd have to clear out one of the bedrooms and buy Audrey some new things for her own bedroom, but this would work.. It felt like home..

Then again, despite her mom and grandmother's relationship all the fightin, this place had kind of always felt like home to her...

She set up her daughter's crib for the moment in her own room and flopped down onto the bed, letting her daughter nap as she unpacked their things, the few things she'd bought with her, all their clothing and some food.

"I can do this." she reassured herself for what seemed to be the millionth time lately, as she realized that she needed to get herself and her daughter ready, so she could go in to work tonight. She'd just finished getting ready when she stumbled across a picture that had her smiling. Holding it up to her daughter, she said "See that guy? That's who you're named after.. His name's Embry, that's why your middle name's Ember.. He was my best friend. Maybe we'll see him later."

Audrey stared at the picture a moment and then giggling, she hugged her mommy. She might have been a small child of 2, but even little kids can sense when their parents are okay and happy, and when they're just faking it for the benefit of their kids.. And right now, she probably knew that Angel was faking being okay for her sake.

"Love you."

"Aww, I love you too, jelly bean.. ready to go see Aunt Em again?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO:

_Seeing Her Again_

He fumed to himself as he sat down the beach from his friends, who'd all been cliff diving with their imprints. Normally, things like this didn't get to him, but with Seth imprinting recently, and then Leah, Colin and even Brady..

He really was the last man standing. He tossed a rock at an angry ocean as he raked his hand through his hair, looked further down the beach. "Yeah.. Like it's not obvious I'm the third wheel right now." he muttered quietly as Jacob stopped him, Nessie in tow and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just gonna go back to Sam's or something. Maybe for a drive." Embry said as he started to walk off only to be stopped by Nessie who smiled a little and said "It'll happen."

"Frankly, Ness. Not really sure if I even care that it does or not anymore. Kind of used to it, really." Embry shrugged. He didn't mean the words, but he said them all the same, and he smiled as convincingly as he could when he said them. But of course, Jacob was his friend, so it wasn't getting past him. Jacob raked his hands over his hair and then said quietly, "It'll happen."

"Jacob, I really don't care if it does or not anymore. You guys just go and have fun, okay? I'm gonna go." Embry muttered as Nessie blurted, "But you don't even wanna hear what Alice saw?"

"Not particularly, no." he sighed as he stopped, waited on her to talk. She told him about Alice having seen something concerning him, his imprinting soon.. He laughed and then said "Right, because it'll totally happen.. Going now, okay guys?" before walking the short distance back to Emily and Sam's cabin, flopping onto the couch. He'd probably go for a drive later.

"Don't wake up Audrey and Claire." Emily said as she asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. You're keeping more than just Claire?"

"Yeah.. I'm keeping Angel's daughter when she's at work or in class.. She's trying to find a daycare or a sitter, something.. I keep telling her it's fine, really, but she won't hear of it.."

"Angel?" he asked, drawing a blank memory wise.

"Angel.. You have to remember her.. She lived her when she was younger.. Your mothers were best friends, Embry.. So were the two of you, if memory serves." Emily said as she peeked into the den.

Embry remembered and smiled to himself as he processed the fact that she had a small child now.. Which meant she was probably married.. He scowled a moment, she'd been his first crush.

"So she bought her husband back here to live?"

"As far as I know, Embry.. It's just Angel and little Audrey there living in her grandma's old place."Emily called out from the kitchen. Tugging at his arm had him looking down, and the little brown haired girl with crooked ponytails held out a bottle, nodding to his lap.

"I, ermm..Okay, I'll hold you." he muttered unsure as to why the little girl wanted him to put her in his lap, after all, he didn't know her and he wasn't entirely sure at his current age, 21, if he was a kid person or not. Picking up the little girl proved to be interesting in the fact that not only was he not as freaked out by it as he'd thought he'd be, the little girl for whatever reason seemed to like him.

"I'm Embry.." he said quietly, watching her as she grabbed for his hair, making him laugh.

Her finger trailed over the tattoo on his arm, the mark of their tribe and he laughed a little quietly as she said "Pwetty." before taking her bottle and lying back, wiggling into place, watching the Disney princess movie as it played on television.

And when the others came in, that's how they found Embry asleep on the couch, holding the little girl Emily had been keeping for a new girl in town, Angel Daughtry.

Paul snickered as he poked the 21 year old male awake, Embry swearing a little, glaring up at him as he asked, "What? I was helping Emily."

"You fell asleep.. And little bit got a new body pillow." Paul nodded as the little girl sat up, rubbing her eyes, looking at him, cooing.

"Hey. Be nice." Nessie said as she added, "It's sweet."

"I'm gonna go now." Embry stated as he stood and placed the little girl back down into the playpen in the middle of the living room. He'd started out the door when he smacked into a curvy and petite brunette who was grumbling as she glared at a cell phone in her hands. He blinked as the scent of her hit his nose, assaulting his nostrils.

"Hi.." Angel muttered as she looked up, biting her lower lip as she recognized her former crush, best friend, Embry. "Embry? Is that you?"

"Yeah." he muttered, mostly still in shock at what'd just happened.. Or maybe he'd just smelled her.. Because surely he didn't just imprint on her.. Not with his luck being what it was.

All he could think about was how sexy she'd gotten, how much he'd missed her when her mother moved them to Louisiana after remarrying. She snapped her fingers in his face and then asked casually, "You alright?"

"Yeah.. When did you move back?"

"Earlier this week.. I came to pick up my daughter and talk to Emily.." Angel said as her eyes fixed on his, a hint of heat crept into her cheeks. She moved past him into the doorway and picked up her daughter, covering the little girl's face in noisy kisses as she said "Mommy got somebody a new dvd..." and turned for a moment to say to Embry, "You should come by my grandma's place sometime.. We have a lot to catch up on.. " with a smile.

He watched her slink out of the living room and into the kitchen as he muttered quietly, "Maybe I will." staring after her a few moments before Jacob cleared his throat, nudging Nessie to whisper something.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing.. Just nothing man.. I'll see you on patrol tonight."

"Yeah.. See you.. I'm gonna go now." Embry mumbled, though for some really, really odd reason, he was finding it hard to leave...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE:

_Doggy?_

**'I'm telling you guys, I didn't imprint.. Her perfume was really strong, something.' **came the thought of a patrolling gray wolf as he glared back at the other members of his pack who stood behind him currently, in their usual formation, currently all trying to say that he had in fact imprinted on Angel earlier when she came to pick up her little girl from Emily and Sam's house.

_'Then what the hell were you just thinking about how nice she filled out for?' _Jared's wolf form asked him as the two ran towards their patrol area, which according to Embry's keen sense of smell and his being drawn to the heavy scent of peaches and cinnamon that hung on the air tonight, was apparently, right behind her grandmother's house, a fact that Jared (in wolf form) pointed out when he saw the brunette dancing around barefoot in her kitchen, singing to her little girl, who she held in her arms.

**'Stay the fuck out of my head, Jared. I'm telling you all, damn it.. I did NOT imprint on Angel.. There's just no fucking way it'd happen just like that. Does anyone else smell fucking leech?' **Embry's wolf form responded mentally, as the others sniffed the air, realized quickly that something was not right, there was somehow a leech nearby. And the vampires were NOT allowed over this side of the La Push / Forks treaty line, it was a known fact. So how the hell then, was one there?

The flash of pale speeding by them like a literal bullet from a gun had him growling, racing ahead of his pack and to her back door where the flash of pale skin the pale blur went to. It stood a few feet away, watching her, eyes glowing red, fascinated by her dancing, the loud music playing from within the house.

Embry bit back a growl and was about to lunge when the back door opened and the red eyed leech slunk away at the sudden intrusion. **'What the fuck was that about? He was watching her.. How the hell is he even over the line? I'm going to fucking tear him apar...' **his thoughts trailed away as the scent of her got closer.. She stood about a foot or two away now, shining her flashlight into the woods, brow raised as she shrugged.

Angel saw the glowing eyes in the distance and she remembered her grandmother's stories about shape shifters, about wolves living around here in general. She gave a laugh and muttered, "Yeah, because that really happens all the time, Grams." as she watched the area of woods she'd seen the eyes in carefully. She saw a movement and ran back inside, putting her daughter back into her playpen. If there was something out here, there was literally no way in hell she was going to expose her baby girl to it.

"Who's there?" she called out, voice shaky, a little afraid. The wolf walked out of the clearing, letting out a series of low pitched whines as it looked at her, then cautiously walked towards her as if it were just as afraid of her as she was of it.. Which was saying something really, because right now, she felt like she'd swallow her heart, it felt like it was stuck in her throat.

She bent when it stood next to her legs, letting her hand move slowly over the soft thick fur as she said quietly, "Hey there boy.. Good wolf, now don't bite me.." cautiously as the wolf instead raised, nuzzling it's cold wet nose against her face, licking her sloppily. She gave a little laugh and then said "Well I'll be damned. You're a friendly guy, huh?"

_'Your skin.. It's so soft. And your hair smells like it always used to.. I missed you, Angel..' _Embry thought to himself as he continued to nuzzle against her, licking her, ignoring the taunts of his fellow pack members nearby. He hadn't imprinted on her, he couldn't have. He still felt the same, only.. Well, better.. He wasn't as down as he had been..

All that'd happened was he' finally learned that it wasn't the end all and be all of his existance, he reasoned with himself as he whined as if to say goodbye, and turned to go back into the woods where the other members of the pack waited.

They all phased back to human and he looked at them all, they all looked like they wanted to double over in laughter. "What? What the hell is so funny?"

"Dude.. You totally imprinted her. Guess it's a good thing little bit likes you, huh.. dad." Paul joked as Embry glared, not finding his friend's joke funny. He sighed and then said "All that's happened, you morons is that I've learned that I don't have to imprint to fucking be happy."

"So that's why you were gaping at her tits like a lovestruck idiot earlier when she was in Emily's living room?" Jacob blurted as Jared snickered and said "Black does have a point.. It's crude in how he phrased said point but yeah.. And what the hell man.. Her skin is soft? Duh, dumbass, she's a girl."

"Jared, I swear to God, 15 or better years of friendship will end with your death tonight, buddy.. And how the hell will we explain me ripping you a new one to Kim, huh?" Embry growled in an uncharacteristic streak of anger.. For some reason he'd just gotten so pissed when his friends were mocking the things he thought, or picking on him about her..

He sank down to the ground, sitting in shock as he palmed his face and said "I imprinted on her.. Didn't I?"

"And now he's past the denial phase.. Are we skipping lust and anger, Call, and moving straight into acceptance? Because Seth was a whiny bitch when he figured out what happened and frankly, dude, can't handle that shit again." Paul said as Embry glared and flipped him off while also smiling a little. "Nobody tell Sam yet.. Please? I just wanna see her one time before she's 'off limits'."

"Hurry, man.. Just say you were passing through.. Besides, it'll give us an idea as to how that freaking leech got over the boundary line.." Quil said as Jacob and the others nodded in agreement and Paul leered and said "And Embry?"

"What?" Embry asked stiffly as he hurried and dressed.

"Don't knock her up."

"Damn it, Paul, I have one random thought about her curves and now you're trying to put me on your level.." Embry glared as he muttered and then dressed, he walked around to the front of the house, knocked on the door.

Angel raised a brow it was almost 9 and hardly anyone knew she was back in town except some of the guys that hung around with Sam Uley a lot, two of them being her oldest friends Embry Call and Jared.

She opened the door, her little girl in her arms as she said with a bright smile, "Look, Audrey.. Look who came to see us." Audrey smiled and looking at him with her wide brown eyes she reached for him again. Embry took her and stepped into the house, looking around as he asked, "So.. How's work?"

"It's going better than my classes. I have this one professor, god the guy's a total freaking dick. What made you come by?" she asked as she smiled, watching him with Audrey.. If things had worked out differently.. She didn't let herself finish the thought, however, because the past was the past, it couldn't be changed.. And right now, she just had to worry about her very jealous and possessive pissed off ex showing up here, making trouble.. He'd been calling, threatening her a lot since she moved here.. It puzzled her, because she had an unlisted number..

The phone ringing had her grumbling and saying calmly, "Give me a second." as she hurriedly left the room. He held Audrey and thought about her acting skittish just now.. He got the feeling that something was up, she didn't seem happy.. She seemed scared to death. The sound of her swearing at whoever was on the phone had him raising a brow.

Audrey hugged against him and giggling, sniffed him as she looked up and said "Doggy?"

He groaned inwardly but shook his head, smiled at her and said "Nah." as he sat down, let her bring her stuffed unicorn into his lap. "This mine."

He nodded as she held it out and said with a bright smile, "Pway?"

He took the unicorn and pretended to make it fly and talk.. When Angel walked back into the room, he could see that she was upset an he asked, "You okay?"

"Audrey's father, the asshole's been calling and he's already tried actually kidnapping Audrey once.. I'm just sick of it.. Worried about that, mostly.. She really really likes you.. talks about you nonstop." Angel said as he smiled and said "She's a cutey. . Kinda reminds me of the little girl in Monsters Inc.. I think I'ma call her Boo.. Paul calls her lil bit but Boo fits her better.. " he blurted as he held her up above his head, making her laugh.

He knew he had to leave but he said quietly, "If you need me, Angel.. You know where I live.. I mean it. If the jerk shows up, tell me."

She nodded and let him hug her. His arms around her felt comforting, safe, almost right.. And she had the passing thought that sometimes she really hated her mother for moving them off the res when she'd been younger..

" I'll see you around, Embry.. You gotta come around.. Audrey's your goddaughter. I kinda gave her your name as her middle name." Angel blurted as they held each other's gazes, Audrey between them, giggling, hugging Embry while in her mother's arms.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's Ember." Angel said as Embry smiled and then said casually, "See you tomorrow. Lock the doors, okay?"

She nodded, smiled at him and when he left, she locked the doors. Looking at Audrey she said quietly, "Jelly bean, he really shoulda been your dad.."

Audrey giggled and smiled, playing peek a boo with her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR:

_Power Trip / Fear_

****He'd watched her for over a week now, biding his time. But being a newly turned vampire, well, it has it's drawbacks. His former girlfriend now was the most alluring thing to him. He'd come to take her back, or at the very least, do something with the little brat he hadn't wanted that'd come between them, make her pay for walking out on him.. But he'd met up with a small group of red eyed men who claimed that if he REALLY wanted her back, if he really wanted her to himself, or really wanted her to pay, he'd join them.

And then he'd seen the damn guy sniffing around her that night, that'd done nothing to make him any less angry. So he'd been lurking patiently for a week now, calling, taunting her, threatening the little girl she loved more than she'd ever loved him. In his twisted mind, that'd been his reason for every time he'd lashed out at her, every time he'd hurt or threatened her in the past.

Of course, in reality, when one is as sick as he was currently, one doesn't realize that these are merely excuses the brain creates to hide the monster within.. But now that he was immortal?

He fully intended to embrace it and she was finally going to learn why it'd been a mistake to take the kid and run from him. His kind of love was sick, it was abusive and toxic.. But he couldn't stop.

He laughed evilly as he placed his hand around the speaker of the phone and muttered quietly, "Soon, Angel.. You're gonna wish you hadn't left me, babe.. You and that little brat. You always did love her more than me, didn't you?"

The beep signalling the end of the message time cut him off and he sat back in his chair, turned to his companion, another vampire named Aro as he said simply, "Good enough?"

"It'll work, yes. I have a score to settle with certain people, and if rumblings I'm hearing are true, the only way to get to one of them just might be your former girlfriend." the man said as they looked at one another, laughed a little bit.

To say that Aro, certain other members of the Volturi had been left bitter by the way the whole 'epic battle' went down would be a gross understatement. And those few wanted revenge, not peace. And were going to do whatever it took to get their revenge.. So when he discovered that the idiot sitting beside him's girlfriend was the imprint to one of the Quileute dogs, well.

He simply had to make the offer to the idiot. The rest was almost as easy as taking candy from a small child, really. Now they waited, and made their move.. But one by one, they'd all fall somehow. Or the few wanting revenge would die trying to get it.

* * *

Angel paced as she raked her hand through her hair, gaped at the answering machine. The nerve of the abusive bastard to call and threaten her, threaten her little girl. "I'll fucking kill him." she grumbled as she punched at a wall, then crept into the bedroom, made sure Audrey was still sound asleep in her crib. Something about his voice sounded odd.. It was slower, deeper, more menacing.

She winced as she had flashbacks of all their arguments, all of the times he'd very nearly killed her or at least tried to, for no other reason than she'd done the smallest of things to piss him off. He'd always had a temper, granted, she just hadn't ever really considered that he just might be batshit insane, batting a thousand in crazy.

Then again, when you're young and you want to get out of a bad situation and you don't KNOW what love really is.. You'll take the first kind word that comes your way.. When you're young, you think you're in love, you're blinded to the monsters lurking within some. And Angel, much to her chagrin had fallen into the same trap her own mother had.

She'd found a man who was a bastard, and probably a crazy one at that, plain and simple.

She picked up her sleeping daughter and sighing said "You're sleeping with mommy. There's no way in hell I'm letting him get his hands on either of us again. I'll figure something out."

But she feared deep down that she wouldn't be able to. And this fear.. She hated it. She hated the man having that much power over her but he did. He'd nearly gotten his hands on Audrey once.

It wasn't happening again, she decided as she walked down the hallway, opened the closet, drawing a few ragged breaths when she saw her grandfather's hunting rifle still sitting in the closet.

The knock on the door had her nearly jumping out of her skin and she called out shakily, "Who is it?" then "Just a minute."

Embry raised a brow.. He'd been told to stay away, but he wasn't listening to Sam.. Not with what Alice told him earlier, about Angel's ex, what he might have done, what he might be planning and who he was most likely working with, if in fact he did do what he planned. He pushed open the door and scanned the small hallway as he called out, "Angel?"

"In here, Embry.. Looking through my Gram's closet."

"Oh. I wanted to come by and see you." he said casually as he walked into the part of the hallway that the closet stood on, found her digging, saw the gun sitting propped against the door frame. He put his hand on her shoulder and asked gently, "Something wrong?"

"It won't be soon." Angel said grimly as Embry asked, "It's about your ex.. Right?"

He'd overheard her talking to Emily, warning her about the guy. The fact that the asshole actually DID half the stuff she'd been telling Emily that he had sickened Embry and it explained why she flinched away if touched suddenly. Or why she was so skittish around a lot of noise, sudden loud noises. He forced himself to focus and took Audrey as he smiled at her, the little girl hugging against him.

"Yeah.. Wanna listen to something?" she asked, biting her lower lip.. She didn't want to tell him, but he was her best friend, the closest form of safety she felt currently since they'd began rekindling their friendship from years past.. And she had this feeling that she couldn't just keep it from him. Why lie? It was her own damn stupidity that'd gotten her into the mess.

It was on her to get out.

Embry listened to the message and growled as he looked from Audrey to Angel and then back again, said calmly, quietly, "I'll kill him."

"Not if I beat you to it, Call.. It's my mess." she sighed quietly, looking at him. He said quietly, "Yeah? Well you're my friend.. And Audrey is my god daughter. So no.. I'm in, either way."

"Damn it, Embry."

"What?"

"Nothing, just.." she trailed off. Looking up at him she hugged him and wondered aloud, "How the hell could I have been so fucking stupid?"  
"People make mistakes.. And I'm pretty sure this guy was probably a master manipulator."

"He was. I still should have seen it coming a mile away.. Just don't.. Don't get mixed up in this and get hurt."

"Oh trust me.. I won't be. Hurt I mean. But if you think I'm gonna sit back and just let my best friend face off against some sick psycho, you're wrong." Embry stated as he hugged Audrey and Angel, then said "Does he call a lot?"

"Yeah."

" This girl I know.. Her dad's a cop.. Maybe you should go with me to talk to him."

She nodded and said quietly, "I hate it.. I thought if I ran I wouldn't have to be scared of him anymore, that his shit was done.. Someone having that much power over me, ughh.. damn it. I'm just like my mom. I hate that."

"You're nothing like her, Angel." Embry muttered as he hugged her and then let her take Audrey.

He'd talk to Sam tomorrow, but there was no way in hell he was standing down, not if what Alice saw happening was right.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE:

_Special Circumstances_

"I shouldn't be doing this, Embry." Sam Uley stated as Embry glared angrily and then said "But that bastard somehow just breezes right over the line as if it means nothing to him. And she's there, with a small child, alone. With an ex who's practically taunting her, waiting on her to snap. So it really doesn't matter if you shouldn't be doing this. I'll control myself, damn it."

"He's done really well so far, Uley.. Besides, little bit.. She kinda likes him." Paul said as the little girl in question toddled over, tugged the cargo shorts he had on. "Pway?" she asked, hopefully, as she pointed out the door to the rain falling. Embry shook his head as he picked her up and laughed. "Oh no.. Pouting's not gonna make me cave this time, Boo."

"Pwease?" she asked, trying again.

Those damn eyes though. He muttered something and Paul snickered as he said "He's gonna completely spoil her." while eating the muffin in his hands. Jared smiled and then asked casually, "So.. Is it weird, Embry?"

"Huh?"

"Being 'one of us' now?"

Embry gave Jared a dirty look and then stepped onto the patio with his hoodie over Audrey's head, letting her 'catch' rain drops as they fell, laughing at her sheer joy at seeing rain.. Personally, he figured, give it a few years, she'd be sick of rain, as it rained almost constantly in Washington. But he didn't mind, really. Just seeing the little girl laugh made him happy. She looked up at him and hugging him said quietly, "Da?"

"What's up, Boo?"

"Sweepy." she yawned as he took her back inside, took the sippy cup that she'd been drinking out of earlier, sitting them both down on Emily's couch, finding something on tv. His friends walked in and smirking, Paul said casually, "So.. any chance you're actually gonna talk to Mom today without gaping at her ass like a moron, or..."

Embry glared at him and put Audrey down on the couch, pillow behind her. Turning to Paul, he punched him in the arm and said casually, "Actually, yes. I was thinking about that."

"Fuckin finally." Seth and Colin chorused as Jared shook his head and said "You just gotta prove that all of us aren't assholes like that guy she ran from. If I ever see the guy.."

"I know man.. Same here.. You're probably gonna have to get me out of jail." Embry admitted as Jared said "Who the hell's gonna get me out? She was raised with us, Embry, she's like my sister too."

"Yeah.. But see, I happen to love her.. So when I get my hands on Boo's 'sperm donor'.. I'm gonna kill him. Just thinking about what he put Angel and Audrey through.. It really pisses me off. Like I should have been there to protect her." Embry stated quietly as Sam poked his head in and said casually ," Since there are special circumstances, Embry.. Not going to make you stay away.. But if you screw up and lose it? You're going to start steering clear of her so she doesn't get hurt.. Got it?"

"Got it." Embry said calmly as he smiled to himself, looked at the clock. She'd be getting here in about 15 minutes. He found himself drumming his fingers against his leg impatiently. They'd been rebuilding their friendship lately, he was fine with that, and with taking his time.. But he was going to start casually flirting with her also.. He couldn't resist it.

The door opened and he smiled, pointed down to Audrey who was currently sleeping, her head in his lap. "She crashed.. A dumb ass named Paul may or may not have given her a sugar cookie AND two cups of chocolate milk."

Angel glared playfully at her old friend Paul and then said "She really, really likes you, Embry." thinking to herself how apparently, her baby girl was going to have her sense of taste in men. This could be a good or a very bad thing.

"Is Sam here?"

"Why?"

"Gonna ask him something." Angel said as Embry asked, "What?"

"If he can fix my grams gun. Because I'm getting the feeling I'm gonna need it. Someone's been in the house today while I was gone. I just.. I got this weird feeling." Angel muttered, suddenly fully aware of how close they were drifting to each other, blushing a little as she bit her lip. Embry looked at her in concern and then said "Take me down there and show me." as he grabbed Audrey from where she lie on the couch, following Angel out the door of the Uley house, getting into her car.

She pulled into the driveway, the screen door was swinging, the heavier wooden door was cracked slightly. "I shut it when I left. Damn it, I swear to God." she groaned as Embry looked at her and said calmly, "Stay at my house tonight."

"I can't do that."

"You can and you are." he demanded as she sighed and asked, "Are you sure?"

"My mom would kill me if I didn't make sure you were okay.. Besides, she's seen Audrey, and she's heard about your ex. Doesn't like the sound of the guy." Embry said quickly as he looked at her and added quietly, "And I want you to."

Angel licked her lips as she looked at him.. She couldn't deny that certain old feelings were coming back where he was concerned.. But was it really going to work? She did come with baggage, and she was concerned that everything against them right now was going to mess them up. She sighed and then said quietly, "Okay, but just for tonight. I went to the cops already, they said I couldn't go back tonight.. Officer Swan's supposed to be driving by the place, seeing if he sees anything weird."

"Good, you talked to him." Embry said as he looked at her and then said calmly, "Deep breaths.. It's gonna be okay, Angel.. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, or Boo.."

"I know, Embry, it's just.. It's a little unfair of me to even be letting you put yourself in this.. My ex.. He's nuts."

"I don't care. You're.." Embry started as he trailed off and finished quickly, "We grew up together."

She nodded and gave a smile as she said "I know." while mentally adding to herself that she wished HE had wound up being that guy, and Audrey's dad.. Not her jerk of a psycho ex. She knew she loved him, she just also knew that her situation was dangerous and she didn't want anything happening to him as a result. She had to do what she could to keep her daughter safe also.

His hand found hers on the console, he laced his fingers into hers as they drove to his house. When she squeezed his hand, he gave her a reassuring smile. Because he wasn't going to let anything happen to either of them.


End file.
